The Big Sneeze
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy has a big bad case of the flu but somehow the entire Tri-State Area has it and it's up to the two frenemies to stop the cause
1. Late Night Mission

**A/N**

**I had this idea on Thursday night while stuck in bed with a cold and this came to me.**

**Doofy comes down with a big bad case if flu and Perry wants to help him but Monobrow sees this and wants Perry to choose between his job and his frenemyship with Doofy plus germ monsters infect the Tri-State Area and looks like it was Doofy's fault.**

**It's up to the two frenemies to stop whoever created them. **

* * *

It was very late in the night and was two in the morning as Perry was peacefully asleep on Phineas's bed as both boys were asleep after being tired out from the day's events but suddenly Perry was being awoken.

_Beep-Beep-Beep..._

His hazel eyes opened as the turquise furred male was rubbing sleep from his eyes after peacefully resting as he hadn't had any missions the last few days as Doofy hadn't been up to anything making him worried.

He then got up on his hind legs after climbing off the bed gently and stepped outside the boy's room as he didn't want to wake Phineas and Ferb up.

Now they knew he was an agent of the O.W.C.A, he didn't have to sneak around so much.

He heard his spy watch buzzing and didn't want to wake up the entire house as he pressed a button on his watch.

Monogram's face then came onto the video watch screen.

"_Sorry to wake you Agent P but Doof's been quiet._

_Carl and I need you to go see what he's up to._

_Don't fail us."_ he said.

Perry saluted before signing off but headed at once towards a secret entrance in the bathroom as he slid down a tube leading into his secret base as he headed to the hovercar.

He was relieved Monogram had asked him to check up on Doof as if he hadn't, he would've went himself.

He hoped Doof was okay as he put his keys in the ignition starting the car as it started and headed out of the roof.

He hoped things were okay.


	2. Diagnosis

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing.**

**Perry has gone to D.E.I to see what's wrong with Doofy but is scared.**

* * *

A bad feeling ran down Perry's spine entering D.E.I climbing up the many flights of stairs as Doof had been quiet for many days but he was sweaty as he made it to the top floor where Doof's apartment was walking down the hallway as there were sounds but none belonging to Doof.

He approached Doof's apartment door taking out the key his frenemy had given him a long time ago but fear was running through him as he was wondering what he would find opening the door.

_Control yourself Perry._

_You're a secret agent._

_You don't get scared._ his head told him.

Perry composed himself emotionally opening the door softly but entered closing the door but the living room was bare with no inators or blueprints in the room sending alarm bells off in Perry's head.

He was searching the entire place for any signs of Doof but in the kitchen he found a block of cheese on a chopping board but Perry's nose wrinkled as it was getting mouldy.

He was getting worried now but had one more place to search, Doof's bedroom but took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He then opened the door slowly but gasped.

Doof was on the floor in his normal lab coat but worry washed through Perry's body running to his frenemy's side

He saw that his frenemy's skin was peaky and pale as he was feeling for a pulse.

Thankfully he found one but wondered what was wrong with his frenemy.

He then pushed him up onto the bed gently as he was worrying but saw something coming out of Doof's nose.

It was slimy green liquid known as mucus.

Perry made a grossed out face at that.

He then put a paw to Doof's forehead.

His forehead and body was red hot making Perry frown.

He then began inputting Doofy's condition into the Health Anaylzer app on his watch but was waiting for a few moments as he was sitting on the bed a few feet from Doof.

_Results..._

_Flu._

_Symptomes_

_Congested nasal system._

_Sore throat._

_High fever_

_Headaches._

_Rest and fluids along with medicine should help._

Perry understood as he was looking at Doof realising he wouldn't be doing a ny foiling until his frenemy got better meaning he could go home now but looking at Doof in his sickened state was making something deep inside of him tell him it was a bad idea to leave him alone as he needed help to get better.

He then made up his mind on what to do.

* * *

In an underground lab, somebody was watching Doof but happy he was sick knowing he had somehow betrayed his fellow scientists but would make Doofy his fall guy...


	3. Getting A Second Opinion

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Doofy is beginning to wake up and his system's totally infected with the flu but Perry has called an actual doctor to get a second opinion.**

* * *

_Ughh..._ was what Perry heard later coming back into Doof's room as he saw that Doof was beginning to wake up.

He'd been phoning an actual doctor so he could take a look at Doof even if the Health Analyzer had told him what was supposedly wrong with his frenemy.

He then climbed onto the bed to assure Doof when he woke up that somebody was here.

"P-Perry... the Platypus?" Doof asked coughing slightly.

The turquise furred male then put his translator earpiece in his ear which would translate his normal chattering into English so Doof could understand him.

"Why do I feel so weak?

You didn'r foil me already?" Doof said.

His voice was scratchy because his throat was sore but Perry heard him coughing a lot as he had brought him some juice.

"You're sick Doofy.

The doctor should be here soon.

I found you in here passed out." he said softly.

Doof whimpered as his head was in agony but Perry then heard the doorbell ring as it was Doof's evil jingle but he got off the bed as he went to answer it.

He then saw a woman in a lab coat as she had a doctor's bag.

"Awww here there little guy.

Somebody phoned me asking me to make a house call." she said.

Perry purred as he was keeping his cover as a mindless animal.

They then heard sneezing as it was coming from Doofy's bedroom as Perry followed her but she opened the bedroom door softly as he followed him but found Doof lying there miserable.

She then frowned.

"Hey there I'm Ellie.

You don't look too good Mr..." she said.

"D-Doofensmirtz." Doofy said coughing.

Perry watched as the doctor was examining Doof but the turquise furred male saw fear in the dark blue eyes of his frenemy as he then saw the doctor finish examining him.

"He has the flu alright

He needs bedrest and fuids.

Along with Nyquil which I'm prescribing." she told Doof.

He nodded as he saw her leave but Perry was looking at the prescribtion but knew a platypus wearing a fedora couldn't just walk into a drug store and get medicine.

He then heard Doof's phone ring.

Doof began to weakly get up but Perry forced him back down.

He put the earpiece back in his ear.

"I'll get it Doofy.

You need to rest." he said.

The turquise furred male left the room swiftly and entered the living room and answering the phone hoping it wasn't somebody from Love Muffin.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Perry?_

_What're you doing on the phone?_

_You foiled one of my Dad's schemes huh_?" Vanessa's voice said on the other end.

"No, No I didn't foil him today.

It's your weekend right?

I need you to do something for me.

Come on over and I'll tell you.

Bye." he said hanging up.

Vanessa wondered what Perry had meant as she hug up her cellphone but was walking over to her Dad's apartment with her handbag but realised her Dad had been quiet for a while but was curious as she hoped he was okay.

* * *

But in the O.W.C.A building, Carl was stunned finding out that people and animals in the Tri-State Area were infected with an nasty flu bug but wondered if Monogram knew about this as the major had been worried.

Apparently the O.W.C.A wasn't as important as the F.B.I or the C.I.A in the President's opinion and was considering shuting the agency down but the red headed intern was very quiet as Francis had asked him to keep an eye on Perry as he hadn't returned to his home base.


End file.
